


Ever Onward

by awesomeliciousnes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, But don't y'all worry, But if you dont want to read it, Child Abuse, Depression, Fluff, Getting Together, It is sorta important to the plot, M/M, Mute Link, Politics ew, Rebuilding, Regaining Memories, Self Loathing, Sidlink is the only ship in these waters, Sidon is so precious, Signing, Slow Burn, Starved for affection link, Stressed link, continuation fic, dark themes, i focus more on the platonic side of link and zelda at the beginning, it can be skipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeliciousnes/pseuds/awesomeliciousnes
Summary: Link knew there was much more to be done after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and he and Zelda are nearly overwhelmed with the sheer amount of it alone. Combine that with the fact that Link starts remembering his awful past with his father and that his crush on Sidon is getting out of hand and you end up with one stressed out Hylian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't writren a multi chap fic in years. HERE WE GO.

It was the evening after the deathly battle with Calamity Ganon and Link has sitting against the wall next to the room that Zelda was currently sleeping in. He was unable to sleep, not because of discomfort, he has slept on far worse, but because of the roiling anxiety Zelda’s question had stirred up within him.

_“May I ask? Do you really remember me?”_

Link wasn’t entirely sure what that question meant, but it didn’t stop him from continually wondering what he didn't remember. He had yet to answer her, but she had been understanding when he signed his lack of knowledge. He had time to figure it out now that Calamity Ganon was defeated, but he had no idea where to start. Some places in Hyrule sparked feelings of nostalgia in him, such as the Temple of Time and his home in Hateno, but a feeling is far from a memory. He could tell it was going to be a lot of work to regain his memories, if he even could, and Link was not in any mood for mental challenges right after a slew of physical ones.

Zelda had suggested they take the time to recuperate and heal after the fight, and Link had agreed whole heartedly. He had wounds on top of his wounds, and Zelda’s own magic was so exhausted that the instant she laid in the inn’s bed, she fell into a near comatose like slumber that Link was sure was going to last at least a week. He was going to have to remember to force her awake to eat and drink water, since she was no longer trapped in a weird sealing bubble where time has no effect.

At the thought of food Link’s stomach turned with a slight bout of nausea, which upset him. Ever since the fight he has felt nothing but nauseous at the thought of eating, which is by far his favorite thing to do. Zelda thought it was just the physical exhaustion finally catching up to him and told him to go directly to bed after having a canister of water at the least. He sipped at said canister now and sighed, rubbing his stomach forlornly.

He pulled out the Sheika slate and started scrolling through his pictures in an attempt to distract himself from the nausea curling in his empty belly. Zelda had done same while they had traveled to the inn.

_"You took many pictures during your journey, who is this?" she held the slate for Link to look at. He gave a quick glance to the photo of Paya hidden behind her hands and signed, 'Impa's granddaughter, Paya, we will see her soon." He spelled out Paya's name in sign before showing Zelda his chosen sign name for the woman which was just him imitating her hiding behind her hands. Zelda wasn't too impressed but he thought he was clever._

_"And this?" Zelda asked switching to the photo of Impa, gasping in shock when Link told her, "I don't recognize her at all at this age!” She flicked her way through a multitude of pictures of dogs, horses, and scenery before she landed on a photo of Sidon. “Oh my...is this Mipha’s little brother?” she murmured, looking up to Link. He closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh before nodding. “He’s gotten so big…” she smiled down to the slate. “Mipha would be proud of how the little Zora prince has grown, don’t you think? He is rather handsome too…” she eyed Link with a sly look and he coughed before swiping to the next photo for her._

It was no secret to Zelda that he had a preference to the men of any specie of Hyrule, she had seen his gaze linger seconds too long in times before the Calamity. She didn’t particularly care about it, especially when she didn’t particularly care about Link, but some Hylians did. Link has vague memories of the reaction to his preference being far worse than it is now though. He didn’t quite see the big deal with it, he was far more interested in training, beating up monsters, and food than romance anyways.

Sidon however had made a lasting impression on Link in the way he jumped down to greet him from a ridiculous height, then proceeded to complement him to the moon and back before even knowing he was the Champion. It warmed Link’s warrior heart considerably and he felt the tips of his ears twitch in embarrassment just thinking about it. He never knew he was such a sucker for praises, and he probably normally isn’t, but something about Sidon just got to him, and Link was positive that it was going to be the death of him.

Maybe he should avoid these thoughts altogether, after all Link didn’t know how Sidon thought of men, let alone tiny, mute, Hylian men. On top of that, he already knew of Mipha’s affections towards Link and would probably think that pursuing Link would be a disservice to her memory.

Link groaned and dropped the Sheika slate into his lap to rub at his face in exasperation. It would be better to leave troubles of the heart alone considering that after he and Zelda recuperate they would have to work towards rebuilding the kingdom, both physically and politically. Link could handle repairing the castle, but politics tend to fly way over his head and he wasn’t looking forward to inevitably offending one of the many cultures within Hyrule. At least he knew he had some support in both Goron and Zora communities, but he already sorta pissed Riju off the last time he was there by being a boy, his Champion status only gave him so much leeway, and he never could completely connect with Rito, the only exception being Kass. On top of all that were the Hylians themselves, who have been without a governing body in 100 years, and likely found no need to establish one now. Link wasn’t entirely sure if Zelda could pull that off, but he had faith that she would figure something out.

He heard birds begin to chirp and looked outside to see the sunrise begin to peek over the horizon. He grunted as he stood and quickly checked on the still slumbering princess before strapping on his bow and quiver to hunt for a breakfast to suit the princess’s needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait another day to post chapter 2, but I got too excited to share. All of your comments make me so happy! Ily people.
> 
> Just by they way, I am aware that I write in a very concentrated way, skimming this story is not the best idea, you might miss something.

Link slipped into the princess’s room and set a plate of breakfast down on a table next to the bed before shaking her gently to wake her up. She shifted and scowled in her sleep before turning over and facing away from the Champion. He huffed in amusement and shook her again, more vigorously.

“It’s a metaphor you limp lynel,” she muttered in her sleep, wiggling further away from Link to the edge of the bed. He snorted and poked her in the side, which caused her to shift that last bit to topple her off the side of the bed. The resulting squeal had Link chuckling and shaking his head.

“Did you just push me off my bed?” Zelda slurred sleepily, sitting up to glare at Link over the edge of the bed.

He shook his head and held up his hands innocently before gesturing to her breakfast of hearty wild greens and a fried egg with milk to drink.

She perked up notably when the smell of food reached her and got back onto the bed to dig in with a gusto than even Link had yet to display, “Thank you Link,” she said through a mouthful of food, completely forgoing manners in front of her knight in favor of getting more food into her body and fast, “Really thank you, you didn’t have to prepare breakfast for me, but I appreciate that you did.”

Link nodded, ‘I apologise for the lack of meat, game was sparse this morning. However, someone passing by sold me the milk and eggs, which I figured would have to do,’ he signed quickly, shifting. ‘Did you sleep well?’

“Yes very,” she said, wiping her mouth, “Although I am still quite exhausted…”

'I figured you would be, but you shouldn’t stay in bed all day.’

“You are absolutely right, I think it would do me well to walk around a bit before I return to sleep, I hear bedsores are absolutely awful.”

‘You also need some of your own clothing.’

Zelda looked down at the spare trousers and tunic she borrowed from Link to replace her tattered and muddy prayer dress and shifted sheepishly, “I suppose you are right, do you know of any textile shops nearby?” she asked. Link signed out the letters for Kakariko Village. “How long will it take us to get there?”

‘Less than a day,’ he answered and she furrowed her brow. ‘I can make the trip by Sheika slate if you want to continue to sleep.’

“That’s very thoughtful of you Link, I think that would be the best course of action,” she said, “It really is a shame you can’t take passengers with the slate, it would make this whole process much easier.” She sighed and yawned, “I think I’ll take that walk after you return with the clothing, and after dinner...I would like to continue to rest…”

Link nodded his affirmation and she laid back down, “Oh by the way Link, how long do you think it would be appropriate to rest before rebuilding?” she asked, “I don’t want to delay it too long…”

‘I believe an eternity is appropriate for you princess,’ Link signed, ‘But, we will rest here for a week before travelling to my home in Hateno to truly recuperate for as long as you need, whether that be a month or a decade.”

“Sounds....marvelous…” she yawned again and drifted off to sleep as Link traveled away to Kakariko Village.

* * *

In Kakariko Village, the villagers immediately swarmed him with questions of the battle and the state of the princess and he tried to answer them to the best of his abilities, but Hylian sign wasn’t well known among common folk all of the questions had to be unanswered as he shuffled quickly into Impa’s home for cover.

Impa, one of the few people who knew his language, regarded him thoughtfully as he caught his breath and calmed his heart rate. “Judging from your expression, I take it the princess is perfectly safe?” she asked. He nodded and walked up to her. She chuckled, “That is good, I figure she is resting?”

‘Yes, she is at Wetland stable right now, sleeping off her battle. I came to get her clothing.’

“How wonderful,” her face split into a large smile and she clasped her hands together, “I thank the goddess Hylia for you and the princess’s safe return.” Link nodded his thanks and she reached behind her to grab something. “I had hoped for her return, so I had her favorite outfit for travelling remade after her’s was lost inside that disaster of a castle.”

She handed him a tunic and pair of trousers that greatly resembled the garb Zelda wore during her research before the Calamity. “I hope they fit her, I had them remade with Paya’s measurements, which I figure would be close?”

Link glanced at Paya just next to her grandmother and shrugged, the universal sign for probably.

“Make sure to come by with the princess once she is well rested, it would do this little old lady well to see her old friend once again,” Impa smiled, “I haven’t gone a single day where I haven’t worried for her well being, and yours as well young Champion.” She winked and gestured him closer.

Link shuffled closer to her and she grabbed his pointed ear just above his piercing, and yanked him towards her. He yelped loudly and nearly crashed into her, but managed to stay on his feet. “If you cause me any more wrinkles boy, more than your ear will be hurting, you hear?” she scolded him and he nodded frantically. “Good boy!” she smiled and let him go.

He rubbed at his ear with a pout. He figured that this was Impa’s way of telling him to stay out of trouble, but tugging on a Hylian’s ears hurt like a Hinox, and he hated the thought of it ever happening again. Perhaps he should avoid visiting Impa with any injuries, although Zelda would probably tattle anyways. On second thought he is never bringing Zelda here ever, he didn’t care how much she would complain he didn’t want to risk getting his ear yanked again.

“Now hurry back to the princess Link, she can’t go unguarded for long and you know that,” Impa shooed at his and he nodded, pulling out the Sheika slate and fast traveling to the shrine next to the stable they were staying at.

* * *

Link slumped down against the wall next to the door of the princess’s room again and groaned in exhaustion. He still had yet to sleep since the battle against Calamity Ganon and figured he would try again now that he knew the princess planned to sleep until supper. He had left the clothing in her room at the foot of the bed where she could find it in case she woke up before him, but he doubted that would happen.

Even after the short trip he still was thinking of Zelda’s weighted question about remembering her. The way she acted in front of him earlier suggested that they were much closer than his memories were letting on. Link shifted in his spot and took a deep breath, deciding to organise what he remembered in his head.

He knew that Zelda was cold toward him in the beginning, not appreciating the way he attempted to carry out his duties as her knight by following her even when she attempted to evade him. She didn’t like how he was chosen to be the Champion...why though? He mulled the thought over in his head. She knew that there was a Champion destined to wield the Master Sword, so why did she seem so upset at one being named? Link doesn’t remember her having similar animosity towards the other four, although he really only remembers her interacting with Urbosa and Mipha...Maybe it was something to do with Link himself?

Link frowned deeply and drew a leg up to his chest, biting his thumb nail subconsciously. What did he do to make Zelda dislike him at the beginning? What if she hates him even now, but she’s gotten better at covering it up? Link supposed that could be true, he may have defeated Calamity Ganon, but it’s not like he did it alone. In fact he didn’t even conquer the Divine Beasts on his own, he always needed help from someone. He couldn’t do anything on his own, could he? Zelda had to rescue him from death 100 years ago because he was a useless wreck of a knight that needs help to complete his duties. Goddess he needed to leave Zelda alone, she hated him after all, and now that her powers emerged she was perfectly able to protect herself.

There was no need for a useless knight to weigh down the princess…

It didn’t help that he couldn’t like Hylian women like a normal man and lusted after Zora way out of his league. He bet Zelda found that disgusting, fuck he just needs to jump off the edge of the plateau and _just get out of everyone’s way-_

“Link?” a soft voice snapped him out of his swirling thoughts and his head flew up to come face to face with the concerned face of the princess. “Link, were you having a nightmare? You’re crying.”

Link wiped at his face hurriedly and shook his head, signing the word ‘okay’ repeatedly.

“Link it’s okay to have nightmares, want to talk about it?” she asked kindly, kneeling next to him and setting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He jerked away and stood up roughly, ‘Getting supper,’ he signed sloppily. He threw on his bow and quiver and stalked out of the inn part of the stables, leaving behind a confused and worried Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all's comments make me blush omg.

Link stared at the third arrow that missed his chosen prey of that evening, and wished he could speak just so he could cuss out his frustrations into the night sky. It was the second trip that he was struggling to catch any game and he was angry at himself for it. The weird mental nonsense from earlier also had him on edge, because he’d never had thoughts like that before. He’d never thought of...he didn’t want to think of it now for goddess sake! Link had heard tales of people who’d committed such a saddenning act, and had been angry at the needless loss of life. But now he was apparently the same way? No, no way. He resolved himself to never think like that again with a stubborn, and decisive nod.

He set his bow and quiver aside next to a tree and sat between two of its roots, leaning against the sturdy trunk. He hadn’t been sleeping earlier, so he was still exhausted in every way. It made it hard to keep trying to get food, and with Link’s current track record he was starting to not see any point in trying anymore. His stomach rumbled and he winced, rubbing an absent hand over it. He still hadn’t eaten, which he knew was unhealthy, but the exhaustion was not helping him find food for himself. He barely managed to find enough ingredients for the princess that morning for a decent breakfast, and his single hearty radish didn’t do much for him in the long run. 

Link gave a half hearted glance to his surroundings in hopes for an acorn, mushroom, or something to stop the rumbling, but there was nothing. The darkness of the forest wasn’t really helping him either...and it certainly wasn’t helping him stay awake. Maybe finally his restless mind was going to let him fall asleep. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when the sweet darkness of sleep started to crawl across his consciousness. It may be hazardous to fall asleep in the forest without a fire to ward off potential predators, but Link couldn’t find himself to care.

* * *

“I’m worried about him,” Zelda said to the innkeeper. “I’ve never seen him behave like that.”

“He did seem quite unnerved when he rushed out of here, must've been quite the doozy of a nightmare,” the innkeeper hummed. “Can’t say I’m surprised though, after a fight against Calamity Ganon, anybody would be shaken to their soul. What does surprise me is how soundly you’ve been sleeping princess.”

“I have yet to dream actually, I think once I regain my magic to a certain point I’ll likely be plagued by nightmares as well.” She pursed her lips in thought, “Calamity Ganon was a terrifying foe.”

The innkeeper gave a soft pat to her shoulder, “The entirety of Hyrule thanks you for your service dear.” He smiled and Zelda flashed a smile back before a huge yawn interrupted it. “Here, have a light supper, and head back to bed.” He handed her an apple and a few wildberries.

“Thank you, but I want to remain awake until Link returns, nightfall is nearly upon us, and I want to make sure he is safe,” she said before popping a few wildberries into her mouth.

“The two of you seem close,” the innkeeper hummed with a suggestive tone.

Zelda sputtered in response, “Link is a fine man but we do not regard each other in such a way!” she exclaimed with a flush across her cheeks.

The innkeeper laughed boisterously, “I figured as much when he sat outside your room instead of staying with you. Quite the diligent guard, that young man.”

She scowled, “He should have gotten his own room, but he insisted that he didn’t want it. His tactic for winning arguments is absolutely benign.”

“How’s that?”

“If he feels like he’s losing he will just stop signing and stare at you with no expression whatsoever and it makes me feel like an idiot!” she huffed and crossed her arms.

“Clever boy,” the innkeeper mused with a chuckle, “and I was wondering about that. Why doesn’t he speak? Not many in Hyrule aside from nobles know the hand gestures he does.”

Zelda’s face scrunched up like she had something sour in her mouth, “It’s really not my place to say...and I don’t think he remembers anyways, which is likely for the better.” She looked outside of the inn, “If he never remembers that man, it will be a blessing,” she added with a mutter.

He regarded her with a curious look but decided not to ask further, “Nightfall is upon us princess, would you like to turn in?”

“No,” she said, “I’m going to go find that reckless doof and drag him back by his ear.”  
She stormed over to the stables and guided Link’s horse out to ride, giving her an affectionate stroke on her snout.

“Come on girl, let's go find your stupid master.”

* * *

Link stood on the edge of a familiar field. Rain was lightly sprinkling down onto his shoulders, further adding to his already soaked form. He looked around and recognized the lynel he had to fight for the Zora in order to obtain shock arrows. It didn’t seem to see him so he quickly crouched behind a rock and reached for his weapon. His hand touched nothing and he frantically searched his person for any sort of weapon before realizing that he was as naked as the day he awoke from the shrine of resurrection.

Realizing he had literally no chance against the beast, he slowly backed away from the rock to head back to Zora’s domain. He bit his lip at the sting of failure when suddenly the lynel was charging at him. He scrambled to get away and slipped on the wet grass, landing heavily on his side.

He frantically went to get up when the lynel stomped it’s hooves down on either side of Link’s feet and raised its sword to deliver a deathly blow to Link’s chest. He rolled to the side in a desperate attempt to get away and stumbled to his feet. If he could just get far enough away from the lynel’s territory, it would leave him alone, but the lynel had other plans and charged at him again, this time shooting a shock arrow at the defenseless warrior.

It embedded itself in Link’s shoulder and the burst of electricity caused him to cry out and fall back to the ground, muscles twitching out of his control. The beast drew it’s bow to shoot another painful arrow into Link when a sudden figure jumped in between the two, effectively blocking the fatal shot

The world fell away as Link watched in horror as Sidon’s familiar figure fell to the ground. A single shock arrow could easily kill even the strongest Zora and Sidon was no exception. The thump the prince’s body made against the ground ripped the loudest, most anguished scream Link had ever mustered…

* * *

...and he continued screaming as he awoke in the forest, scattering curious creatures of the forest. He heaved, wide eyed, clutching desperately at his chest as he slowly registered that he had just awoken from a dream. He coughed roughly, his throat unused to such a sudden and long outburst.

The sound of a galloping horse reached his ears and he looked up to see Zelda riding frantically towards him. When she reached him she immediately hopped off and kneeled in front of Link, hands searching for wounds.

“Where are you hurt? You absolute buffoon you know it is dangerous to hunt in the dark, I don’t care if you have keen eyesight even in moonlight, you shouldn’t have run off on your own, where are you hurt?!” she shrieked worriedly.

He caught her searching hands and shook his head tiredly before letting them go.

“Y-you’re not hurt? But I heard that scream! I’ve never heard anything like that out of you! Not when you fought that horde of beasts, or even against Calamity Ganon! What was that?!” she demanded gripping his hands tightly.

He huffed and looked pointedly to his restrained hands and she let them go in embarrassment, before once again scream-demanding answers.

‘It wasn’t anything to concern yourself-’ he was interrupted when Zelda slapped his hands down into his lap. He glared up at her and startled when he saw her tearful expression.

“Link please, I see you as my most treasured friend. I will concern myself with all matters involving you, just as you do for me, because dammit we’re in this bullshit together whether you like it or not!” she shouted, and rubbed angrily at her eyes, slumping down into a sitting position.

He guiltily looked down to his hands and slowly signed, ‘I just don’t want to worry you.’

She laughed through her sniffing, “Well too bad hero, I’m worrying anyways, and the only way to stop it is by telling me why you were screaming just now, and why you were crying earlier.”

He sighed, ‘Bad dream for the screaming, bad…’ he paused to find the appropriate sign, ‘bad thinking for the crying.” He scowled at the ground. ‘I don’t want to think about it anymore.’

“That’s fine,” she breathed in relief and pulled him into a hug.

His eyes went wide in surprise and he slowly relaxed into her, eyes closing. He set a hand on her back and bit his lip as he buried his forehead into her shoulder. He was so relieved she wasn’t trying to make him talk about the things that made him cry and scream he could jump for joy.

He knew he was feeling happy, so why did he feel like crying again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs are good for the soul (◡‿◡✿)  
> ANGST AIN'T DONE YET THOUGH BABES. Ignoring bad thoughts will only make em worse, as poor bby Link will find out later~ (⊙‿⊙✿)
> 
> Find any mistakes? Let me know! I ain't got a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure what I wanted to include in this chapter. I also didn't have access to a computer so this was written entirely on my phone, forgive me.
> 
> Some dark themes at the end there that includes some child abuse, if this triggers you, just skip at the horizontal line.

Link felt as if he was going insane. He now realized that insanity was not deranged babbling or anything like that, but rather it was a quiet, monotonous, day to day lifestyle in a sleepy town with a princess that would not stop drumming her fingers against the wood of his work desk.

Link’s home in Hateno had undergone a few changes to appropriately accommodate the princess. This included a writing desk, a second bed, a wardrobe, and a newly added hearth to cook meals in.

_”Cooking outside even when you have a perfectly good home is absolutely barbaric Link!”_

Link rolled his eyes now, just as he did then and gave a grunt from his bed to catch Zelda’s attention.

“What?” she blinked, looking to him.  
‘If you keep drumming your fingers like that I may just tear my hair out,’ he signed lazily.

She huffed, “Well bald spots are certainly a better look than the one you’re sporting now.”  
Link touched his shaggy, long hair with an offended look. He hadn’t cut his hair in the two months he’d been vacationing with the princess and it was getting to be quite difficult to manage.

“You haven’t washed or combed it properly in days, you look like a wild man.”

He scowled at her, ‘I hate combing it when it’s this long. It hurts.’

She rolled her eyes, “Oh please, you get cut chopping vegetables and barley notice, but combing your hair hurts?”

Link flushed in embarrassment and folded his arms defensively.

She laughed and walked over to him, “You know, if you combed it more often it wouldn’t hurt as much.” She brushed a hand through his hair, getting it caught, before moving her hand away.

‘Or I could just cut it short,’ he signed.

“No way!” she exclaimed, sitting next to him, “It is tradition for the royal guard, that means you Link, to begin growing out their hair after the end of wartime. Since Calamity Ganon is defeated, that is the end of wartime. Meaning you aren’t allowed to cut your hair.”

Link groaned and fell back against the bed, pouting childishly. Since living with the princess, he had grown comfortable enough to outwardly express his emotions. He wasn’t sure why he was so uncomfortable with the idea in the first place but he supposed it was just a part of his personality.

“I’ll tell you what, if you go get cleaned up, and use those soaps I gave you, I will help you comb through your hair.”

He glanced at her, ‘Only if you promise to not pull too hard,’ he signed.

She chuckled, the question reminding her of when she was young, “Of course, now go.” She shooed at him and he hopped up, grabbing a basket of special soaps that Zelda insisted he use.

The nearby river had a spot for washing that was downstream from where the town had built a small canal to keep fresh water nearby. Link headed there in hopes that the spot had nobody else in it. It wasn’t that he was shy of his nudity, he just had many scars and he didn’t want townsfolk whispering about it. It was rather rude of them.

But, such was a common occurrence when he went somewhere that knew of his muteness. People would whisper about him as he passed, or when they talked to him, they would speak too loudly, or slowly. He wasn’t deaf, and he wasn’t dumb. He just couldn’t speak.

When Link reached the river he was relieved to see that it was completely empty. He stripped down and waded into the cold water, teeth chattering. He could have gone to the bath house, but that was usually crowded this time of day, and it also cost money.

He dunked his head in the water before scrubbing Zelda’s dumb flowery soap in his hair, grumbling as it did help loosen some of the knots. He lathered up the rest of his body and rinsed off before hopping out of river and drying off. He pulled on a new tunic and trousers and headed back to Zelda, dreading getting his hair combed.

When he got back she sat him down and took the cloth he used to dry off to squeeze excess water out of his hair, “You know, I think you would look quite handsome with braids,” she commented. She picked up some weird cream and started rubbing into his scalp.

He snorted and waved off the idea with a hand.

“No seriously!” she said, rubbing the cream into the rest of his hair. “Imagine what Prince Sidon would think,” she teased.

He flushed darkly and turned his head to glare at her.

She laughed, “Oh Link, you’ve got it bad.” She picked up the comb and started at the tips of his hair. “But I do mean it. Maybe you’ll let me do your hair for the celebration they’re throwing soon?”

Each race was throwing a huge celebration for the two in honor of defeating Calamity Ganon, and since the Zora Domain was nearby, they had theirs scheduled first. It was a collaborative effort between the Zora, Goron, Rito, and Gerudo people that took nearly a month of meetings. Link dreaded the thought of socializing, but Zelda was completely on board.

‘Maybe,’ he signed. ‘What do you want for dinner tonight?’ He asked changing the subject.

“I think I would like some rice balls, you know how to make them best,” she said.

The comb then snagged a particularly large knot and Link yelped, “Sorry, sorry!” Zelda exclaimed. But Link hardly heard her as the familiar sensation of a memory returning to him took over.

* * *

He looked down at small hands holding a large pot of what looked to be stew and felt the weight of it straining his small arms. He was shuffling carefully to his destination which appeared to be a table full of royal guardsmen.

“Link! Hurry up, these men are starving!” a man called over.

Link picked up his pace, huffing desperately when he tripped, spilling the stew all across the ground. The table of men groaned at the sight of wasted food, and the man who called out earlier turned red in the face.

“Go back into the house, and tell your mother she needs to start again,” he growled out lowly.

Link stood and scurried back into a house and up to a woman. She looked exhausted and stressed as she looked to him. “I saw, baby don’t worry I’ll get started right away.” She was blonde, and beautiful despite the worry in her blue eyes, and Link then recognized her as his mother.

He sniffled and tugged at her skirt, “Sorry,” he said softly.

“Oh no, I knew it was too heavy for you, now sit down before your father comes in.” she patted his head softly and continued chopping vegetables.

He whined and clutched to her, opening his mouth to say something when the man from earlier burst in with fire in his eyes. Link squeaked and held onto his mother as the burly guardsmen stomped over to them. He was large, and intimidating with curly, dark hair and a beard. He was wearing royal guardsmen garb like the rest of the men outside.

“Boy!” he barked, “Quit cowering in your mother’s skirts and face me when I speak to you!” he snagged Link by the hair and yanked the child away from his mother.

* * *

“Link talk to me!” Zelda was kneeling in front of him, shaking his shoulders.

He startled slightly and looked at her, grabbing her arms.

She breathed a sigh of relief, “You stopped responding to me! I was so worried. What happened?”

Link shook his head, ‘Just a bad memory,’he signed. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Sidon will finally appear in the next chapter so buckle up buttercups!
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! I ain't got a beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I have recently started a full time job on top of my other part time job and all of my free time has been sucked away. :(
> 
> Although! Now that I have gotten to the groove of things at the new place, I am finding little bursts of time that I can write. So huzzah!!

“Link, I swear to Hylia if you don’t stop messing with your adornments I am going to peg you with your own arrows,” Zelda groused from atop her horse.

After a day of travelling they were expected to arrive at Zora’s Domain and Zelda had stuffed Link into a river first thing in the morning to wash up and prepare for the party they were heading to. She made him wear fancy jewelry, braided his hair, and just made him uncomfortable in every possible way she could. The only solace Link had was the fact he was allowed to wear his Champion’s tunic. Other than that, everything was awful. He felt as though she had a personal vendetta to make him do all things he didn’t enjoy.

Although, based on the picture she took of him, he had to admit he looked rather nice.

Maybe Sidon will like it?

Link stopped playing with his silver bracelets and huffed at the princess, ‘Sorry, mom.’ He rolled his eyes at her and she snorted.

“Oh please, if I wasn’t here, you’d be going to this party in your typical tunic and trousers.”

‘I wouldn’t be going in the first place, and what’s wrong with my usual trousers?’ he wrinkled his nose.

“Nothing! It’s just, threadbare cotton trousers are not appropriate for a celebration hosted by royalty.”

‘And what’s so great about that stuffy gown?’ he snarked.

“A clean and tailored appearance shows that you respect the people you’re around enough to want to impress them,” she said haughtily.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. ‘Why does appearance even matter?’

“Well,” her face screwed up in thought, “I’m not sure, but it likely has something to do with courting.” He blinked at her owlishly and she raised an eyebrow. “Oh please, like you weren’t looking forward to dressing up for Prince Sidon.”

He flushed up to the tips of his ears and frantically signed, ‘No! I wasn’t. I hate all these adornments.’

She laughed, “Sure Link, but your ears can tell no lies,” she teased, reaching over and poking his arm.

He huffed, ‘I don’t know where you got the idea that I…’ he wrinkled his nose, ‘...fancy Prince Sidon.’

“Link, out of all of the photos you took on your journey, Prince Sidon was in at least 90% of them. You cannot convince me that you did that for any other reason then you fancy him.” She looked at him with a flat look. Link felt his face heat up even hotter and he gripped his horse’s reins, not signing an answer.

“Link, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it,” she set a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Everyone is allowed to fancy someone. Not to mention, Prince Sidon seems to be very um, handsome for a Zora. I think…”

He groaned and scrubbed at his face with his hands, ‘It’s not his appearance…’

“Oh? So what do you like about him? If I remember correctly, he was quite the excitable young Zora.” Link thought back to his time with Prince Sidon and smiled fondly.

_“Oh, and have I mentioned how incredible you are? And how thankful I am? Because you are!”_

_“Yes, you are a treasure of a Hylian!”_

_“Don’t give up! I believe in you!”_

“Link?” Zelda poked him and he looked at her, “I asked what you like about him.”

‘He’s...nice,’ he scowled. Prince Sidon deserved better praise than that, but he wasn’t about to gush his affections to the princess just because she asked. Besides, hand signs didn’t do the prince justice. He deserved poems and loud proclamations, transcribed to stone. Not a blushing and emotionally stunted, mute Hylian man gesturing that he is nice.

“Nice?” she raised an eyebrow.

He proceeded to urge his horse into a gallop to avoid the princess’s eye with her shouting angrily after him.

* * *

As he approached the domain he noticed beautiful decor made up of luminous stone guiding his path. He passed through the bridge he had first met Sidon at not long ago, and was starting to feel a little guilty for leaving the princess behind. The winding path to the domain was quite difficult to traverse with a horse, but he didn’t want to talk with the princess at the moment. Any problem he couldn’t solve with a sword, he usually just avoided.

Now that he was alone to his thoughts for the first time in awhile, he realised he probably preferred the teasing to the constant stream of self doubts that was starting to swirl in his head. He scratched nervously at the braids Zelda worked so hard to perfect and glanced down at his outfit. He was wearing the champions tunic, as he usually does, but Zelda had made his forego the usual arm wrappings he wore and instead made him put on useless silver arm bands dotted with blue stones that were a similar color to his tunic. She also made him but on silver bracelets, a necklace, and his sapphire earrings, and he felt weighed down by all the decorative metal and stones. His hair had braids weaved into it in such a way that from a distance he looked as if he had his usual style, with his bangs and side bangs left alone. The braids weaved delicately into his signature ponytail, giving it a bit of flair, an itchy and bothersome flair.

His trousers were brand new and actually tailored for him by the kind seamstress in Kakariko Village. Zelda had nagged him into making the expensive purchase, and he supposed he did like them more than the premade garbs he usually got that tended to be fitted towards larger men, but the rupees he had to hand over for the tailoring fee had him hunting for meat to sell for a week to make up for it.

Zelda’s lack of understanding of the limitations of currency concerned him at times.

The jewelry had been a gift from Kakariko collectively. Link almost made them take it back, but Zelda had thanked them for him and forced him to take it home with them.

_“You shouldn’t refuse gifts! You deserve some appreciation for all that you’ve done for Hyrule.”_

He scowled now just as he did then at the notion of taking expensive things from people that felt obligated to. All he did was his job as the knight who wielded the master sword. Anyone with enough training and dedication could have done the same.

Not for the first time, Link began to wonder what exactly had made him worthy of wielding the legendary sword. He had regained hazy memories from his past in the recent months, and yet he had yet to recall anything that separated him from the other royal guards. Unless you count the fact that they seemed to physically remained separated from him.

He may not remember any names or faces yet, but he does remember meals alone in a crowded eating hall, and once sided training sessions with an array of dummies.

His frown deepened right as he heard a voice from up ahead.

“Ah Link! You’ve arrived! How magnificent, I’ve been anxiously awaiting your arrival!”

Warmth bloomed in Link’s face as Sidon greeted him cheerily, banishing away the worries he had, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's comments make me so happy!!! ;^;  
> Seriously guys, that first wave made my work day just a little brighter and I am in love with all of you.
> 
> Updating will be sporatic, considering I'm writing these chapters whilst at work (shhhh don't tell) but I want to aim for two a week! Hopefully.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“I thought the princess was accompanying you?” Sidon asked, looking behind Link to see the lack of a second horse.

Link coughed slightly and went to sign that she was just being slow when Sidon interrupted him.

“Of course you were just too fast! Such a trek must be a breeze for a warrior as skilled as you!” Sidon beamed and Link put his hands down and smiled back.”I am sure I am not the first, but let me congratulate you on your masterful defeat of Calamity Ganon! No other Hylian could have done as well I would say.”

‘Thank you’ Link signed with a heavy flush to the tips of his ears.

“I can’t help but notice that you got the master sword since you were in the domain last! Well done! You really are a magnificent warrior!” Sidon’s head tail was flicking back and forth with enthusiasm making Link chuckle.

‘Cute’

‘Thank you,’ he signed again, ‘it took quite some time and training to be able to wield it again.’ He hopped down from his horse and grabbed his saddle bag right as the princess trotted up.

“Link you foolish bokoblin, I wasn’t finished speaking with you about Sid-oh!” she spotted the prince and promptly snapped her mouth shut. Just was well, considering Link was glaring with the heat of a guardian’s laser.

“Princess Zelda!” Sidon exclaimed, “We were waiting for your arrival, and how splendid an arrival it was! You’re just as radiant as I remember!”

“O-oh, thank you Prince Sidon. It is wonderful to see you all grown up,” she smiled and flushed at his praises.

“I was just praising Link here on his ability to retrieve the master sword and defeat the Calamity! Although a congratulations is in order for you as well! But that is what the party is for!” he laughed.

Zelda blinked and glanced at Link, before her eyes lit up in realization, “Ohhh, I believe I understand now.”

Link glowered at her and Sidon regarded her curiously, “Understand what, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“Oh nothing to concern yourself with!” she chirped, unmounting her horse and handing him off to an attending zora.

“Very well!” he beamed. “I will be showing you two to your chambers. I’m sure you already know this, but the party is predicted to last quite a few days, and we want you to be able to enjoy it at your leisure.” he explained as he led the pair deeper into the domain.

Link wrinkled his nose at the thought of socializing with folks he could not speak to for an extended period of time, only to have Zelda yank on his ear harshly. He let out a low whine which caused Sidon to pause and look over to them.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not in the slightest! Please continue,” Zelda smiled brightly.

“Right then! Let us carry on!” he smiled and continued. “May I say that the two of you look quite wondrous for the occasion, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the hero of Hyrule so dressed up.”

Link huffed while Zelda laughed, “It was a fight to get him this way, I assure you.”

“Really? Do you not enjoy dressing up for parties?” he asked. Link shook his head vehemently. “What a shame, you look quite dashing like this.”

Link’s face turned bright red at the praise and fidgeted with the hem of tunic. The blatant compliment had his head reeling. Sure he’d had a few Hylian women compliment him on his appearance before, but for some reason, when it came from Sidon, he turned bashful.

“There he goes turning that delightful color again!” Sidon grinned, “I have been meaning to ask, and excuse me if I cause offence, but why do Hylians turn such a color?”

“There are many reasons,” Zelda said, happy to answer, “We blush when we feel an intense emotion such as embarrassment, anger, or even happiness. It will also happen when we over exert ourselves or if we are ill with a fever.”

“My! How do you tell the difference?”

“Well the facial expression is your biggest clue in. For example Link here didn’t seem too angered by your compliment and by his body language and the the initial smile, which is long gone now-”

Link was staring at her, absolutely horrified.

“-I would say he was happy, but a little embarrassed.”

“Fascinating!” Sidon exclaimed. “Hylian body language has always puzzled me, considering your lack of a headfin.”

“I’m sure Link wouldn’t mind showing you the ins and outs of Hylian body language,” the princess grinned and shot a sly look to Link who made frantic motions to get her to shut up.

Sidon, however, didn’t seem to catch on to Link’s distress and appeared delighted at the notion, “What a wonderous idea! In return I can show him the same. Are you alright with that idea Link?” he looked to the warrior who was in the midst of signing a death threat to the princess, but quickly stopped short when Sidon looked at him.

‘Yes?...’ he signed hesitantly.

“Divine! Although the impromptu lesson will have to wait until after the festivities I’m afraid. Speaking of which, it will kick off with a feast in just a few hours, so the two of you have time to relax a bit. I am certain that your travel has you weary.”

‘I told you we would have time to get ready here,’ Link signed sharply at the princess with a glower.

She huffed in response, “Excuse me for wanting to be prepared.”

‘“I’d hate to interrupt, but these will be your quarters for the duration of your stay,” Sidon had a glint of amusement in his eye as he gestured to a pair of doors and the duo shifted in embarrassment.

“Thank you Sidon, can we count on you as an escort to the feast this evening?” Zelda asked, mischief written all over her face, which made Link want to teleport the hell out of the domain.

“Of course, I would be honored to guide the two of you tonight. I will be by in a few hours to do so, so please take the time to relax a little.”

Sidon took his leave and Link went into his assigned chamber, throwing his saddle bag into a chair with a huff.

Glancing around the room, Link noted that it was probably tailored to better suit Hylians. A sleeping pool had been heated to serve as a personal bath and a plush bed had been situated across from it with a bedside table and a reading chair. Luminous stone spattered the ceiling, giving off a lovely light that the pool reflected back into the room.

Link decided that a nap was in order and he yanked off the majority of his jewelry to flop face first onto the bed, limbs spread out to take up the space. After a day and half of Zelda’s elder-sister-esque nagging he felt he deserved the extra sleep. 

He shifted up on the bed and laid his head on the pillows, getting a little more comfortable. While he settled his mind drifted to the prince, and a strange sense of agitation settled over him. He wiggled on the bed and flipped over in an attempt to dispel it, but it wasn’t working.

He was getting anxious again.

In the past few months a crawling feeling of discontentment had been plaguing Link’s mind now and again, and he’d be able to dispel it by going for a run, or eating a delicious meal. But today he felt something more sinister creeping up on him, which might just be his reluctance to go mingle with people who didn’t know sign. Only noblemen seemed to ever consistently know it, and he had yet to encounter a commoner that was fluent. So his night was going to be full of nods and shakes of the head and awkward smiles that will come off as timid.

If there is one thing Link hated, it was his silence being mistaken as shyness. He wasn’t a meek person by nature, although a certain Zora seemed to change his usual demeanor with just a few kind words, and yet he was always mistaken as so.

Link cringes at memories of women cooing over how shy he was, or burly men demanding he make up for his muteness by packing on pounds of muscle and glowering at everything, like that would help anything.

Sometimes he wished he could just...speak. Things seemed to be so much easier for those who could. Tears pricked at Link’s eyes at the thought and he huffed angrily, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes. Crying over his muteness wasn’t going to solve anything, and it was pathetic to do so anyways. Link could try, for the millionth time, to speak and solve the problem, but everytime he tried to use his vocal chords for more than a grunt or a hum, the air in his lungs would get caught in his throat, staying there until his instincts kicked in and forced him to breath in new air.

Rubbing at his throat Link breathed out and closed his eyes. If he could, at the very least, speak his own name, that would ease his nerves in approaching the party, letting him actually take a nap.

He started with soft humming, a lullaby from a memory he had yet to really remember. He moved his tongue in his mouth to create syllables while keeping his mouth closed, and after humming his name a few times, he steeled himself and took a couple deep breaths. He set the tip of his tongue to the tip of his teeth, and stared at his trembling hand.

“L-hkk.” As expected, air halted in his throat, effectively choking him off. He held both hands to his throat and felt the muscles trembling under his touch as he tried breath in or out. His chest felt tight and he felt himself beginning to panic, fighting to just _breathe_.

His vision went spotty before he finally sucked in a breath and started coughing. Frustrated, Link dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and fell back against the pillows, wishing desperately that he wasn’t such a wreck of a knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 kudos=1 hug for Link <3
> 
> Sidon's character is a bit difficult to grasp for me so I apologise if he seems...robotic? IDK YALL. 
> 
> A lot of Link's angsting is mirror of my own in an attempt to make him seem more realistic. They always say write what you know! And I know depression my dudes.
> 
> Hey! I'm on tumblr if you wanna talk about Sidlink or anything else. Hmu @awesomeliciousness


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two a week is harder than I thought....

Link ended up not taking that nap, and instead stared blankly up at the ceiling, sort of bored out of his mind. After he calmed down from a frustrated cry, he didn’t exactly feel better, the weird looming feeling of something coming still keeping him agitated. He groaned and got up, rolling out his shoulders and scratching absentmindedly at the braids weaved securely against his head. If he wasn’t going to nap before the party, he might as well stretch out the stiffness in his legs from riding a horse for so long.

But as he started to bend over to touch his toes, he was overcome with the feeling of not wanting to. He furrowed his brow and sat back down of the bed, confused. It wasn’t like him to decide to do something then just...not do it. Perhaps with the threat of Calamity Ganon gone, he was finally able to feel like he didn’t have to do anything? Well...that didn’t quite make sense, since Link genuinely enjoyed stretching away riding tension.

Whatever, the more Link thought about stuff like that his head started to hurt. Analysing your own thoughts a behaviors was difficult and tedious. So instead of thinking, Link got out the sheika slate and started looking at the pictures and maps and playing with the features.

While he was using magnesis to precariously balance his dumb jewelry on top of one another, a knock sounded against his door, causing him to be distracted and lose the whole structure. He huffed, but put his priceless plaything away before going to the door and opening it.

“Hello, Hero!” Sidon grinned down at him with Zelda at his side. “I hope you recovered enough from the ride here to enjoy a lively evening among the zora!”

Link nodded slightly with a smile and Zelda stalked towards him, “Where are your jewelry pieces?” she huffed.

Link held up his hands defensively and glanced to the floor behind him.

“Why are they on the floor?” she yanked on his ear and he yelped. “Do you make a habit of leaving your nice things on the ground?”

‘Do you make a habit of copying Impa?’ he signed back snarkily, ‘You act like your age.’

She gasped, “Did you just call me _old_?” she hissed.

‘117 years old in fact.’

Sidon started laughing at the two’s antics, making both Hylians look at him and blush in embarrassment, “You Hylians sure aren’t a soft spoken species that is for sure! The two of you act like you’ve known each other since birth, how amusing! It is almost as if you have been wed for decades!”

Link’s face contorted in disgust and Zelda laughed along with him, “Oh Sidon, Link and I simply view each other as siblings, annoying, _stubborn_ siblings,” she growled the last few words as she pulled more on Link’s ear.

He pinched the skin on her hand and she released him with a surprised yelp. ‘You’re not the first to think so,’ he signed to Sidon.

“I was merely making an analogy, but the princess makes a wondrous point! The way you two banter is much more similar to that of siblings. What a fantastic relationship the two of you have. I used to read many tales of Hylian princesses and knights and more often than not it doesn’t seem to be much of a good one.”

“You read fairy tales?” Zelda asked while Link pulled on the ridiculous jewelry, grumbling about it internally.

Sidon nodded, headfin perking up, “I didn’t know that is what they are called but yes! I find Hylian fiction to be quite riveting. There is only a few stories of zora, but they tend to be tragic.”

“I can’t imagine you the type to appreciate tragedy anyways,” Zelda smiled, “Right Link?”

‘You’re too chipper for it,’ Link signed. ‘I’m ready to go now.’

“Perfect! And you look dashing as usual!” Sidon grinned and Link flushed softly as the trio left for the feast.

It was the first time that Link and Zelda had ever attended a zora party, and it was as grand as they’d imagined it. The dining hall had beautiful waterfalls cascading over all four walls, feeding into pools that dining tables were placed over. The king was seated at the head of the room with grand fountains on either side of him and when the three walked in he greeted them with enthusiasm like his son.

“Zelda! Link! I’m so glad to see you here in our wondrous domain.” he grinned. The crowd of zoras seated at the tables cheered along with him and a bunch rushed up to Link and Zelda.

“Is it true? The calamity is gone?”

“Link! Did you get the master sword?”

“Zelda how did you keep yourself so young?!”

“Princess! That monster didn’t do anything unseemly did he??”

“Did you really defeat him with nothing but a club?” Link shook his head incredulously at this one.

“I heard he did it with two sticks and in nothing but his underwear!”

“Zora! Zora please! Calm down, I’m sure the princess and her knight would be more than happy to recount their experience with everyone _after_ a hearty zora feast!” the king laughed.

Link sighed in relief when the rapid fire questions ended and his personal space was returned to him as everyone took a seat. Sidon took a seat near his father and Link sat next to him, comforted in the presence of the prince. The princess sat across from them and a gaggle of zora children immediately took up the seats next to her and Link, surprising them both. Before they could start rapid fire questioning, the King began to address them again.

“Today we gather in celebration of Zelda, princess of Hyrule and her valiant knight, Link, hero of Hyrule! These two marvelous Hylians detained the Calamity from harming us for 100 years before finally defeating him just a few months ago! Finally our beloved Mipha can rest in peace knowing that the very Calamity that took her away from us has been vanquished! Let us celebrate their ended battle with a party for the ages!” he cheered and raised his glass. Everyone followed suit, making the room shake with their roar of approval before downing the contents of their glasses in one fell swoop.

Link and Zelda looked at eachother with a shrug before doing the same. Link near gagged at the taste of zora drink but swallowed it anyway, coughing slightly after. The children next to him had already drank and didn’t seem affected by it at, all and after the toast was finished zora began coming in with plates of food, making Link perk up in excitement.

If there was anything that soothed Link’s nerves in a crowd of rowdy people, it was delicious food, and in front of him were a mixture of both zora and hylian dishes. Fish and rice were plentiful on the table, dressed up in different sauces and spices, making Link’s mouth water.

Perhaps the party would not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the partayyyy begin!! Writing this was a struggle because the only goal for it was to start the celebration, and that doesn't give me much to write about.
> 
> Your comments make me so happy guys! Seriously every email notification makes me giggle and grin like a dumbass, thank you <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link feels strange and gets bombarded with children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Hello I Live. So some Things happened and this chapter almost never came, and I nearly deleted, but some sweethearts popped in early this February and I decided to push through. I apologise for the lateness, I basically had to reread my own story. I originally was going to just scrap the whole thing because it was heading in a direction I didn't want it to, but after rereading and doing a little bit of revision, I think I can veer it to a place I want it to be. Anyways have some curious children harrassing Link and a handsome prince.

To say Link was uncomfortable would have been the understatement of the century. After Sidon had made his introductions Link was immediately bombarded by Zora who had every question under the sun to ask Link. He didn’t exactly have any real way to answer so at the first opportunity he found, he ducked away from them and hid behind a column. It was somewhat unsightly for a Champion to behave like that, but at this point he couldn't care less.

“Link!” a familiar and cheery voice called behind him, and he looked over to see Sidon approaching him. “I had lost sight of you among all the Zora, they are quite curious of your journey, I hope they didn’t overwhelm you?”

Link shook his head, a blatant lie, and gave a reassuring smile, ‘I am fine, thank you. I was just unable to answer all their questions…on my own.’ His hands dropped and he looked away with a dejected frown.

Sidon immediately decided that he did not like the look and silently vowed to never let it cross Link’s face again.

“Such a problem is easily solved!” he grinned, “I will transcribe for you!”

Link blinked in surprise and flushed with embarrassment, ‘You don’t need to spend the party pinned to my side! You should be able to enjoy it as well.’

“I absolutely insist!” Sidon grinned and took Link’s hand, which did funny things to the Hylian’s stomach, and pulled him back to the throng of the party.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Zora, feel free to ask the Champion questions, I will be interpreting his signed answers for him!” Sidon called cheerfully and a swarm of excited Zoras, particularly children, gathered around the two.

He started by recalling tales of his journey, talking about how Teba, Riju, and Yunobo all helped him to enter the divine beasts and different people he had met along the way such as Impa and Hestu. He signed about how Zelda gave him the bow of light to help defeat Ganon and how she strongly held the monster back while he lined up a clear shot in the sky.

“Why do you talk with your hands?” a young Zora interrupted, tugging on Link’s tunic for attention.

Sidon looked expectantly for Link’s answer, and the attention made him flustered but he signed out his answer. “I still have not gained all of my memories from before the Calamity, so I cannot tell you for sure, but signing feels as natural as breathing so I assume I have been doing it my whole life,” Sidon spoke for him.

The Zora watched in awe as Link spoke with his hands, fascinated with his gestures. One small, blue Zora jumped up and down with his hand raised, headfin whipping around wildly into neighboring children, “I wanna know how to talk with hands too!” he practically shrieked.

Link blinked in surprise and glanced at Sidon who chuckled, “It is a very arduous process to learn a new language little one! Are you prepared for the task?”

“Yes! Yes!” he bounced excitedly, “Nobody really knows it right? It’s like a secret code! It’s so cool! It’d be like we were Sheika warriors! Communicating silently in the shadows...before we ambush the enemy!” he pounced onto Sidon’s leg, causing the prince to laugh boisterously.

“Yes that would be quite a useful skill wouldn’t it? Being able to speak with the hero is quite the privilege! I’ll speak with the king about teaching our people Hylian sign.” Sidon hummed happily, rubbing the top of the child’s head.

Link flushed darkly, flattered thoroughly at the notion of teaching sign after being so used to his way of communication being disregarded.

“For now Link and I will be happy to show you a few basics!” Sidon looked to Link with a gleam in his eye and Link nodded slightly while children gasped excitedly.

Link decided that perhaps the party wouldn’t be so bad after all, if all he had to handle was a school of excitable child Zora. He smiled and signed along to the children singing the Hylian alphabet, the strange foreboding feeling of unpleasantness leaving his mind for the time being.

“Well, well, well!” Zelda exclaimed, walking up to the group, “I didn’t realize the two of you had such an interest in teaching!” She grinned and clapped her hands together, “I find it quite cute.”

Sidon looked to her and grinned back, “Yes! The children are quite enthralled with Link’s signing-”

“Princess, do you know why Mister Link can’t talk?” the same child from earlier asked, interrupting Sidon.

She looked down at him, before glancing back at Link who gave an exaggerated shug. “Well once upon a time, long, long ago, a knight swore to the goddess Hylia to protect and serve the king and his people…” she began is a mysterious sounding, storytelling tone, causing everyone to immediately sit down for storytime right in the center of the plaza. “Sensing his honorable devotion, the goddess blessed the knight with the triforce of courage, but took his voice, saying he could never go back on his word.”

“With the blessing of the goddess on the back of his hand, he was able to draw the sword that seals the darkness, and thus cemented his fate to serve goddess Hylia for the rest of his life. Legend says that the same hero is reborn whenever there is need of him, his soul proven trustworthy, and through each reincarnation he bears the triforce, and holds no voice of his own, so he may never go back on his word to serve the goddess.”

The group stared at her in awe, Link looking slightly blank, when the children’s parents demanded they return home to head to bed. As they ran off Sidon looked to Zelda, “Is that true?” he asked curiously.

Zelda shrugged, “Hard to say, there have been no well preserved records of heros of old, even in the royal archives, but I think reincarnation is quite far fetched. That was just a story to placate them, since even I have never know Link to be able to speak.” She glanced at him when she said his name and frowned, “Link are you alright? You’re looking rather pale.”

Link jumped and glanced at her, ‘Go,’ he signed hastily before turning on a heel and rushing out of the plaza and towards the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell when I will be uploading next, but do try to be patient. If anyone is actually interested in the Things I mentioned in the beginning note I may drop a comment or smth, but tbh I'd rather not think about it...
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments, I will try my hardest to give the story a proper finish.

**Author's Note:**

> So whatchu think??? I don't really know what I'm getting myself into tbh, but I love the ship enough to try~


End file.
